Putus Asa
by Akorin Kokoro
Summary: (SYOC OPEN/BUKA) Oke, ini sinting juga gila. Aku datang sebagai Hacker, lalu ketemu murid-murid lebih hebat, keren, bahkan ada yang bisa kebilang gila daripada aku. Lalu ketemu ama beruang yang songongnya minta ampun ama kelinci item yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai adeknya menyuruh kita seenak udelnya untuk membunuh. WHAT! (Cowok :3/8) (Cewek :0/8) Aku masih belum dapat apa-apa! Baru 3!


**Ini aku Akorin Kokoro buat Send Your Original Character(s) yang berjudul Half Fantasy and Normal yang belom kelar-kelar melulu! Sebel, sebel saking sebel mau banting laptop! Canda ding. Baiklah, walaupun aku belum selesai sama yang pertama aku liat sekali bahasa Espanol apa Mexico apa bukan dari keduanya ya?**

**Yang penting aku mau buat SYOC Dangan Ronpa Indonesia! Yahoo! (Akorin mendadak loncat-loncat kayak kunyuk) Ini hanya buat menghilangkan kebosanan.**

**Okeh, SYOC Formnya abis cerita ini ya. Theme Normal-Humor-****Horror****-Misteri**

* * *

**PROLOG : Namaku Slamet Tenggelam.., gila gak?**

Ini gue berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang terkenal ketat (saking ketatnya, pernah-pernah berpikir kalau gue dan murid-muridnya mesti pake baju ketat! DX). Setiap murid yang datang harus betul-betul seratus persen mesti di undang. Di undang kemana kamu bertanya?

Di undang ke ulang tahun balita? Bukan! Pernikahan? Bukan! Tawuran? Apa lagi! Yang pasti harus datang dengan 'Talent' terhebatmu, misalnya pelempar pisau, nulis novel, comedian (seperti gue yang ganteng, Author :"Idih narsis!") dan lain-lain.

Aku di undang karena…

Kegantengan gue? Ngarep sih, tapi sayang kagak. Kedodolan? Not in million years! Yang apa dong? Karena 'Talent' gue yang bernama, Hacker!

Nah lo! Gimana ceritanya, awalnya aku kira ini cuman bercandaan tapi semakin lama aku gak masuk, makin banyak surat yang datang mirip Harry Potter pas kecil, datang surat hari ke hari makin banyak yang datang, weleh, weleh..!

Berunting tak ketulungan gue merasa in bliss! Kenapa? Gue seneng rada kaget setengah mati kok bisa di panggil sebagai Hacker. Lebih baik sih, kata adek gue yang rada bijak juga ngaco bilang "_Kak, mestinya syukur jadi Hacker walaupun jelek sih._" Ucap dia pas aku selesai di tegur bapak-ibuku yang keras.

"_Meledek kamu ya? Aku ngehack privasi orang terus lo bangga!?_" bentak gue marah gak ketulungan.

"_Yeee, aku juga gak bangga. Tapi Kak, mikir juga malah lebih nggak bangga lagikan kalau kamu di panggil kesana jadi Banci! Lebih parahkan?_"

Aku langsung diem. Iya juga apa kata dia, mending jadi Hacker daripada Banci! Inget-inget sering crossdress buat iseng-iseng.

"_Iya-ya, betul juga katamu dek! Aku langsung bilang ke Babe-Emak!_"

"_Lah-kok!? Jangan Kak malah entar-_"

Lalu apa yang terjadi, malah makin di tegur pake di bentak. Huhuhu~! Nasib, nasib!

Lalu dengan wajah rada songong (baca : ngesmirk sombong maksude) gue berjalan ke depan dan tiba-tiba palaku mendadak pusing-pusing gimana gitu.

Semuanya menghitam.

_Pitch Black_. Iya, mirip Pitch dari film Rise of The Guardians itu.

Hitam ya?

Banget.

Lalu aku buka mata liat sekeliling lalu teriak kencang kaget setengah mati.

Oh, iya kita belum kenalan ya? Namaku Slamet Tenggelam, gilakan namaku? Setuju kagak?

* * *

**SYOC Forms** **batasnya bisa berapa lama sampe sepeuluh tahun pun juga bisa. Ini hanya buat ngilangin kebosenan sih. Tapi ini juga berchapters, tapi aku lebih konsen ke SYOC pertama. Jadi ini mungkin agak lamaan.**

**Oke, tanpa babibu lagi langsung kita buat Characthers!**

**EDIT : Sorry, ini bekas dari SYOC pertama maaf ini sempat-sempat dibuat heran ya!**

**EDIT : Udah, kuganti bahasa. Guest atau Author aku ndak peduli!**

* * *

Nama: (Pertama, Tengah [jika ada], terakhir)

Nickname: (Sesuatu orang untuk memanggilnya / dia)

Jenis kelamin: (Pria atau Wanita?)

Umur: (old 13-20 tahun, oh, akan ada orang dewasa penerimaan 20-30.)

Ulang Tahun: (Mengapa tidak?)

Pasangan: (OC Anda memiliki kekasih atau pasangan Gay atau Lesbian Seberapa jauh hubungan itu?)

Pekerjaan: (Mahasiswa, Paruh pekerja waktu di, atau street fighter dan lain-lain)

Nasionalisme: Apakah ia Indonesia atau Asing?

Penampilan Fisik: (Harus rinci! Gambar juga bisa tapi aku butuh sumber dengan benar! Rambut, mata, dan kulit warna tubuh! Harus rinci!)

Tinggi dan Berat: (Cm dan Kg dan Kaki dan pound aku tidak peduli! Aku bisa bilang keduanya!)

Pakaian seperti untuk kegiatan berikut: Normal: Berenang: Tidur: Favorite Fashion Style: (Sesuatu yang lain, Anda mungkin atau mungkin tidak perlu menjawab ini!)

Aksesoris atau item: (Seperti tas, boneka, atau barang-barang (kecuali telpon) atau bahkan barang-barang pribadi?)

Yang tak terlihat: (! Sesuatu yang tersembunyi juga seperti celana dalam #SLAP Atau bra #BANG !, Bekas luka, tanda lahir, dll)

Lain-lain: (Ada lagi?)

Kepribadian: (Yang rinci dan deskriptif!)

Cara: (Nah, bagaimana mereka melihat orang asing atau teman atau musuh, seperti?)

Kebiasaan: (Nah, apa yang mereka biasanya lakukan ketika tidak memiliki waktu persahabatan atau sesuatu seperti.)

Tangan kanan atau kiri? :

Pola Bicara: (Bagaimana dia biasanya berbicara, menggunakan beberapa permainan kata-kata atau klise atau lelucon?)

Quotes: (Berikan sesuatu rinci Ini akan berguna untuk pemahaman Chara!)

Reaksi: (Sesuatu seperti bagaimana mereka bereaksi terhadap situasi yang lengketdan lain-lain?)

Hobby: (Apa hal favorit mereka untuk melakukan)

Mental Penyakit / Lainnya Penyakit: (Seperti Alergi, MPD, DID, ADD, Split Persona, Bipolar, Phobia, Swings mood dan lain-lain)

Cinta Menarik: (Jelaskan saya rinci karena saya hanya tahu tentang beberapa hal seperti: Homo atau Lesbian sama Tumbuhan(?))

Sahabat Ideal (Best Friend Forever!): (Apa jenis bestie yang membuat mereka cinta atau suka?)

Sejarah: (Negara, Kota, Desa dan jenis keluarga dan apa kisah mereka? Aku suka Sejarah!)

Pengalaman Masa kecil : (Apa Karakter lalui?)

Barang: (Beberapa Item yang sangat berharga untuk Chara Dan memberikan alasan apa pun Anda suka:! Memento, Perlu diingat atau dia benar-benar menyukainya?)

Rahasia:

Hal terbaik yang mereka pergi lalui kehidupan mereka: (Beberapa baik, pengalaman yang luar biasa mereka lalui?)

Hal terburuk yang mereka pergi lalui kehidupan mereka: (Beberapa pengalaman buruk, dan mengerikan mereka lalui?)

Orang yang paling terpenting: (Siapa yang paling penting bagi mereka teman? Keluarga? Diri sendiri? Orang Luar? Katakan!)

Hal yang paling berharga: (Bahkan berharga daripada kehidupan mereka)

Kerabat: (Dead or Alive?)

Bakat lain: (Apakah ada keterampilan lain untuk hobi hanya biasa?)

Bahasa: (Bahasa apa saja mereka pelajari?)

Subjek Terbaik : (Karena kita masih di sekolah sehingga akan ada pengajaran dan hal-hal lain)

Subjek Terburuk: (Baca yang diatas..)

Bullying atau sekolah Masalah: (Apa yang orang lain atau diri mereka sendiri lakukan salah mengerikan?)

SBST (Super Berbakat Sekolah Tinggi): (Apapun bakat yang baik mereka, yang aneh, unik, keluarga atau dll)

Peran dalam Trial: (Seperti tipe orang yang menuduh orang dengan cepat, pemikir dua kali, polisi, dan lain-lain)

Apa tempat favorit mereka untuk santai? : (Apa jenis tempat yang mereka suka untuk nongkrong atau menjadi serigala?)

[JIKA Mereka .., ini harus dijawab!]

Korban: Bagaimana mereka mati?

Pelakunya: Bagaimana mereka membunuh?

Mastermind: Bagaimana mereka jatuh putus asa?

**EDIT : Oke, ini sudah kubuat . Oke, selamat membuat!**


End file.
